1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns memory devices. More particularly, the invention concerns systems and methods for reading data from a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional memory systems typically comprise a central processing unit, a memory controller, a plurality of memory devices and a memory interface. The memory devices can include, but are not limited to, volatile and non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is generally computer memory that can retain stored information even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory (ROM), flash memory, Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), hard disks, floppy disk drives, magnetic tapes, and optical disc drives. Flash memory can be a solid state storage device of a NAND type or a solid state storage device of a NOR type. NOR type flash memory has certain advantages over NAND type flash memory. For example, NOR type flash memory has more desirable data retention characteristics than NAND type flash memory. As such, NOR type flash memory has conventionally been used to store certain types of data, such as security data. Error correction codes (ECCs) have been employed for improving the reliability of NOR type flash memory. ECCs are generally codes inserted into the NOR type flash memory for detecting errors in the security data. The memory interface is configured for interfacing the memory controller to each type of memory device. For example, the memory interface can be configured to interface the memory controller with a NAND type flash memory, a DRAM and an SRAM.